


It Happened One Night

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hot guys on a deserted cut-off in the middle of the night. You really care how we got here or why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written in email a year or so ago and never published anywhere. Now that I'm finally getting ready to write the follow-up...

He’s not really sure how he got here – shoved against the driver’s side door of the Impala, Dean molded so completely to his front that Eliot’s spine is pressed immobile against the curve of metal and glass.

Not that he’s complaining…

Dean’s got one thigh shoved between Eliot’s legs, and God…the friction is mind-blowing. Eliot’s cock is so hard it’s straining against his zipper; it’s taking every scrap of control he has left not to rut against Dean’s denim-covered leg until he’s coming like an over-eager teenager. Dean’s hands push up under Eliot’s shirt, calloused palms moving across the flesh of his stomach, fingernails scraping across his nipples, making him moan.

He feels Dean smile around their kiss…feels a small puff of heated air against his skin betraying the laughter Dean is trying so hard to suppress. Eliot thinks for a moment about turning the situation around – it’s not like it would be hard to take control of the younger man, force him down over the car’s hood…strip off his jeans…

A shiver ripples across his chest and shoulders, and for a moment Eliot can’t swear whether it’s the thought of burying his cock in Dean’s ass and fucking them both raw, or the spot Dean’s tongue has found just behind his left ear that causes the reaction. “Hold on…” Eliot gasps finally, trying to convince Dean to take a step back so he can have a moment to catch his breath.

Before he succeeds, Dean sinks his teeth into the point where Eliot’s neck curves into his shoulder – the blast of endorphins through his system causes his eyes to start rolling back in his head and takes him to the edge of a massive orgasm. “Dean…” he manages finally, gripping the back of the younger man’s head with one hand. “Dean…stop…”

His own body is screaming at him, calling him the worst sort of traitor when he finally forces Dean’s head up and back far enough that they can see each other’s eyes. “Mouth or ass,” Eliot growls, letting Dean see just how serious he is. “Your choice.” He traces Dean’s lips – still bruised and swollen from their earlier frenzied bout of kissing – with the tips of his fingers. “Me? I want to fuck this mouth. Shove my cock inside you and come so hard down your throat that you choke.”

Now it’s Dean’s turn to shiver – his pupils as he watches Eliot are blown wide with lust, swallowing up almost all the green. “Get your shirt off first.” His voice is a low, demanding growl in the darkness; not as rough as the sounds Eliot’s been making for the last several minutes, but carrying an edge nonetheless.

He’s tempted to push back – to see exactly how far Dean’s willing to go to get what he’s after. But ultimately he decides what the hell? Eliot knows he’s got nothing to prove to anyone, and in a few short, fumbling moments Dean has all but proven he will be a skillful fuck no matter how they decide to finish each other off.

Crossing his arms in front of him, Eliot grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head in one smooth movement – tossing it onto the hood. Dean’s hands are on him again almost immediately, palms skimming up the curve of Eliot’s chest, onto his shoulders…up the sides of his neck until Dean’s fingers are tangled in his hair and they’re kissing each other again.

Dean’s thigh presses into his hard-on again, and sparks explode behind Eliot’s eyelids…Jesus Fucking Christ… Before he can say anything, however, or embarrass himself by coming for real, Dean finally pulls back. Eliot has a moment to realize they’re both sweaty and breathing harder than normal, before Dean goes gracefully to his knees, and Eliot gratefully lets his head fall back against the curve of the car where door meets roof.

He is completely passive as Dean strips him of belt, jeans and underwear, letting the fabric pool around his ankles – heedless, for once, of any restrictions of his movement. If anyone finds them now, odds are they’ll be too distracted by the sight to attack.

Besides…Eliot knows it’s not like he’s going to last long anyway. Not with a mouth like this kid has at his beck and call.

Dean wraps his hands around Eliot’s hips – fingers digging in hard and the center of each palm cupping knobs of bone. The tip of his tongue pushes partway into Eliot’s slit; Eliot can’t see _everything_ Dean is doing to him from the angle he’s at, but the sensations are mind-blowing. A softer stroke follows a moment later – damp heat engulfing the head of his cock. Groaning, Eliot fists one hand in Dean’s short, spiky hair and shoves his hips forward; forcing his cock into Dean’s mouth.

The kid yelps in surprise, but adapts quickly – shifting position as much as Eliot will allow him, until the top of his throat is flexing convulsively around the head of Eliot’s cock. “Warned you,” Eliot says, setting up a slow, steady rhythm at first, letting Dean get used to his length and girth. Dean’s hands tighten on his hips with each stroke, and from the sounds he’s making Eliot is pretty sure he’s getting off on the whole scene.

Fine by him. Eliot experiments with making his next few strokes harder and deeper – and when Dean proves more than up to the job of taking him in, he settles into a faster rhythm than before.

He’s thrusting into Dean’s throat when his balls begin to tighten. A fresh sheen of sweat breaks out on his skin, and Eliot begins to shake as his orgasm hits…oh God! Dean hollows his cheeks, sucking hard as Eliot cries out from the intensity of the waves of pleasure crashing into him. He’s coming down Dean’s throat now, and the kid is swallowing every drop like a pro – determined to pull out everything Eliot can give him.

Eliot tries his best, but too soon his knees are buckling, and he’s disoriented – no longer sure which way is up, or even if he’s still on his feet. Dean holds him up as best he can, but it’s awkward for both of them at this angle, and Eliot is almost relieved when Dean finally lets him go.

Almost… The cool night air on his over-sensitized cock is something Eliot realizes he could have happily passed on.

“You all right there?” Dean asks, pushing gracefully to his feet. Still trying to remember how to breathe, Eliot nods weakly. He’s pretty sure Dean’s laughing at him, but he still almost takes the kid up on his offer when he suggests that Eliot might need help getting dressed.

“Gimme your keys,” he says once his pants are back over his hips and only his belt remains to put him back in order.

Dean is immediately suspicious. “Why?”

“Because otherwise I’ll tie you up and take them from you, and you’ll ride back to my motel room in your trunk.” Eliot says matter of factly. “You’ve got payback coming to you, and I’ve got no particular place I need to be tomorrow.”


End file.
